


In the woods

by Sirianna123



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some bizzare things can be found in a sleepy town of Gravity Falls, Oregon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the woods

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own GF.
> 
> In celebration of end of Gravity Falls and reaching 100 follows on Tumblr.

It was certain that something has happened in a sleepy town of Gravity Falls, Oregon.

But, no matter who you would asked they would only say 'never mind all that'. Fol Elise Jones, it wasn't a satisfying answer.

And thus she investigated the wood surrounding the town.

And there she has found a most bizarre thing she has ever seen. A half buried, stone statue of triangle with top hat, bow tie, one eye and at least one stretched out hand.

"Now, that's weird." she muttered walking closer to inspect the statue. Dropping her backpack she touched the statue. It was warm. And it was weird since it was hidden in shadows of tall pine trees for most part of the day.

"Just who or what are you?" she asked whipping some dust and moss of the stone. "I'll have to dig you out, possibly, if you aren't too deep." she continued turning to her backpack, "And who knows, I might need to sleep here even" she added turning back to the statue holding small shovel.

"Hmm, weird..." she muttered, ground around statue could not be moved, or damaged in any way. Yet flowers and bushes seemed to grow fine, and could be actually moved. "I'm staying anyway." Elise decided tying her long, wild, red hair to thick ponytail.

She'll have to do some more research, but first, a camp.

Having experience with tents already, she quickly set it and fire. Having this done she opened her journal and started sketching the Triangle Man adding some notes on the side. Like fact that he was warm…

It took her couple of hours to finish sketching him from all sides.

Wide yawn and light of the day running out brought her back to the reality.

Eating some canned food she decided to look around tomorrow after finishing with Triangle Man she dubbed Bob for simplicity of things.

That night she fell asleep surprisingly quickly. But was she really asleep?

In stead of her usual dreams Elise found herself in completely blank space, there was nothing. Just white space. And Triangle Man aka Bob.

**"It ISN'y NiCE tO chANgE PeoPLeS NamES!"** triangle shouted at her. **"BuT iT is NiCE tO hAVe sOMe cOMpaNy."**

Elise just stood there shocked. "Well, I didn't know your name and it sounded better than Triangle Man." she answered assuming that his being was capable of reading her mind.

**"I'M afRAId iT'S moST I caN Do. BilL CipHeR."** he introduced himself. **"MiND TellING Me WhiCH yeaR iT iS iN yoUR diMenSion?"** he asked.

As she answered Triangle hummed for a second.

**"FoUR yEArS I waS StuCK hERe..."**

"Why?" Elise asked. Triangle stayed silent. "You don't have…"

**"I TooK oVER thiS Hick ToWN anD thEN BelieVEd A HusTLer."** Bill shrugged. **"Well, I'Ll haVe AnotHER chAnCe, EventuaLLY. WhEN My PowER rEGenerATes."**

"Okay… But what are you?" she asked.

" **NoT froM AroUnD HeRE? I'm sOmeTHiNg YoU meaT SacKs CaLL DemoN."** Demon explained, visibly happy to have some company. Elise felt that he could not be trusted. **"BuT enOUgh aBOUt Me, TeLl..."**

Elise decided that it was enough, she focused and woke up.

Breathing heavily and sweating she quickly cleaned up her camp and giving Bill one last look she left the forest. It wasn't safe, this Bill guy. He was bad news...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, comments/ reviews are welcome.
> 
> Great thanks to you all.


End file.
